In many fields of endeavour, the content of electronic documents is viewed and reviewed. The content includes text, drawings, audio recordings, video recordings, multimedia presentations, and the like. Such content may be divided into static content, and dynamic content. Both types of content may be viewed as a matter of entertainment, or perhaps with the objective of verifying the quality and completeness of the electronic document.